


Golden age of love

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Otabek and Yuri as old couple, Yuri!!! on Ice Kink Meme, and still in love, they are old(er) men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: Written for the following prompt on the Yuri!!! On Ice kink meme at dreamwidth:"Not sure if I could do sfw prompts here? But I'd leally want a fluff domestic story where Yuri and Beka are in their 40s, or even older. Maybe with childred or even grandchildren."https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=98673#cmt98673It's fluffy, it's domestic, they are old(er) and still in love...





	Golden age of love

Seven thirty the numbers on the clock read and Yuri carefully disentangled from Otabek and sat up. Of course his sweetheart was still soundly asleep even though the first rays of sunshine were falling into their bedroom. Not that a bit of sunshine had ever prevented his Beka from sleeping soundly and, occasionally, snoring lightly. Yuri couldn’t help the fond smile spreading on his face as he traced the lines marking his lover’s face. He loved each and every single one of them but the crow’s feet he loved especially since they somehow softened his face. Or maybe with the years he had actually softened without Yuri noticing. He pressed a light kiss onto his front and left the bed, finally stretching. And of course his spine cracked... another reason to work out some more again. Unlike certain other people he never could get away with putting off his work-outs for too long. He grabbed a set of clothes and left the bedroom.

Stepping into the bathroom right across from the bedroom he shrugged off his briefs and critically eyed his stomach. No matter what he did he could still see the little tummy he had. He blushed remembering when he had gained a few kilos after an accident and how for whatever reason Beka had practically worshipped his body. At first he had assumed it was simply to ease his mind but then he had figured out that Beka seriously found him hot even without being his usual toned self. If only he himself had been happy with it, he would have considered aiming a bit lower with his workouts but no, Yuri Plisetsky wouldn’t be able to ever live it down if he became as chubby as the other Yuri had after ending his career as professional ice skater. They did visit each other occasionally still and after endlessly teasing him about his love handles – and of course Victor had called them that – he did not want to give them any leverage. Besides who would want to train with a trainer who would roll on the ice instead of skate on it? He huffed and got dressed for his morning run.

When he returned he found the breakfast table ready with Beka in the progress of putting the scrambled eggs from the pan into a bowl. He obviously hadn’t noticed that Yuri was back and Yuri took advantage of this to sneak up behind him and put his arms around his mid. “Good morning, Beka.” He waited for his lover to put the pan down and then started nibbling on his neck.

“You must have slept quite well to be up and running so early.” Otabek replied and cocked his head to the side so Yuri could kiss his neck which he promptly did.

“And you-“, Yuri muttered between kisses, “obviously slept just as well given you did not even wake up.”

He could practically hear the grin when Otabek replied: “It was a long night and I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Yuri stopped kissing him and laughed. “You’re an idiot, Beka. We’re practically the same age.”

Otabek wiggled out of Yuri’s hug so he could put the bowl with the scrambled eggs on the table. “If only you had told your fan club that before they practically decided I was a creeper.” He was still amused about the reaction they had received after they had accidentally been outed as a couple oh-so many years ago.

“Well... to a certain degree you were”, Yuri deadpanned and Otabek made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“So were you...”, Otabek paused and neatly rearranged the plates before he added: “...to a certain degree.”

Yuri sat down on his chair and shrugged. “Can’t argue that. We were obviously both creepers.” He watched Otabek sit down and grabbed his fork to help himself to some egg. “And now we’re both old leechers.”

“We’re simply young at heart and could anyone blame me for being lecherous with my stunning, sexy lover?” Beka made a distinct move with his tongue that made Yuri blush.

“You geezer. Not at the breakfast table.”

“Oh, right.. the ‘no seduction before 10 a.m.’-rule, I forgot.” With a giggle Beka took the pot of coffee and poured some into Yuri’s and then his own cup. “But it seems like you are also rather forgetting today, sweetheart.”

“What-“ Yuri started and then he checked the calendar. There it was, encircled in red. “It’s already..?!”

“It is.” Otabek raised his cup to toast to Yuri who mirored his moves. “Happy anniversary, Yurochka.”

“And to you, Beka.”


End file.
